She was born to die
by hazelheart93
Summary: 3x21, Alaric takes Elena with him. Two groups of vampires are trying to find them, one wants to kill her, the other wants to safe her. Who will find them first? And what will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first multi chaptered fic. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**The first Chapter is almost identical to the beginning of the episode Before Sunset (3x21)**

* * *

Elena was just finishing up painting one of the walls, when her phone started to ring. She put the brush away and grabbed her phone. Elena took a sharp breath, when she saw the caller id. She frowned at her phone and thought about not picking up, it would probably be just some jerk, trying to be funny. It couldn't be Ric, he was dead.

"Whoever this is, this is not funny." She threatened into the phone.

"_Well, who else would it be?" _A low, dangerous voice replied casually.

"Ric?" Elena breathed in disbelieve.

"_Listen closely. I am at the school, I have Caroline. And if you wanna keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here, right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."_

The line was disconnected and Elena stood there for a minute in shock. Ric was not dead, he had turned. And now he had Caroline. She made up her mind quickly and got out of the house without anyone noticing.

* * *

It took her ten minutes to reach the school and by that time her breathing was fast and shallow. She hoped that she wouldn't have a panic attack before Caroline was safe.

The building was empty and quiet, so that each of her footsteps sounded like a marching band was roaming through the school. Every vampire would be able to hear her, Ric would be able to hear her.

He hadn't said where exactly they were, but Elena assumed that he would be waiting in his class room. Before she turned around a corner, she took a deep calming breath. Well the air cleared her head, but didn't really calm her.

She was now on the right hall and could hear quiet moans that twisted her stomach. She jogged towards Alarics class room and came to a stop in the doorway. Alaric was casually sitting on his desk, with his legs on it. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his usual warm smile. It was cold, unattached and reminded her somehow of Klaus.

Then her eyes met Carolines. She was gagged and her arms were tied to her seat. But the most disturbing thing was that she had pencils stuck in her hands, pinning them to her desk.

"Caroline." She whispered with a shaky voice. Then her gaze turned back to Alaric and she spoke with a firm and strong voice, "Let her go, Alaric."

He cocked his head to the side and waved his hand in Carolines direction. "Free her yourself."

Elena wasn't sure if he would really let Caroline go, but she needed to help her best friend. So she ran to Carolines desk and kneeled down in front of her. Elena gently caressed her arm, before wrapping both of her hands around one of the pencils. While she pulled the pencil out, she tried to ignore Carolines whimpers. It was just to much, her best friend was hurting and all she could do, was apply more efforts were cut short, when Alaric slammed the pencil back into its place. Carolines scream, made Elenas eyes water.

"You said that you would let her go." She accused Alaric angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop. Trusting. Vampires!" He yelled back. "Now sit down, before I kill her."

Elena got into the chair next to Caroline and tried to soothe her. Alaric returned to his desk and picked up his phone. Elena watched him warily as he searched for a contact and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Stefan." He greeted coldly.

Oh, God. Elenas heart stopped.

"I have Caroline." He said with an satisfied grin on his face. "And Elena."

There was a pause. Stefan was probably asking, what he wanted with them.

"If Klaus does not show up here, I will kill them both." He hissed deadly.

Crap. Elena had once again fallen into the trap of an evil vampire. He needed her to lure Klaus out, but Klaus was smart, he wouldn't risk his own life for his hybrids. She and Caroline were as good as dead.

Alaric threw the phone back to his desk and approached the girls again. Elena followed his every movement, while Caroline was staring blankly to her desk, whimpering and moaning every now and then. Elena wanted to free her, to help her, but she knew that before she was able to stand up, Alaric could kill them both. She had no other choice; for Carolines sake.

He stepped behind Caroline and released her from her gag. She let out a sigh of relief and took deep breaths. Elena watched Alaric move to the windowsill and drunk the gag into a measuring cup filled with water. He smiled wickedly to her and when he put it back to Carolines mouth, she shivered.

"No more, no more. Please, no more." Caroline whimpered and Elena finally understood, that the water must have been mixed with vervain. She got up quickly to stop him from torturing her friend.

"Alaric, Stop!"

"Sit down." He commanded and pushed her back. "This keeps the vervain in her system." He explained, while he gagged Caroline once more. "It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath."

Elena could hear Carlines flesh burning, while Caroline screamed in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked him desperately.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." He replied coolly and strolled over to his desk. He picked up a stake and Elena realized that it was the last white oak stake, which was now indestructible.

"What?" She cried. "No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He said. "Well, here is a vampire, Elena" He held out the stake for Elena to take. "Kill her."

"This isn't what I want." Elena replied with anger. How could Alaric ask her to kill her best friend?

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart."

Elena shook her head. "No. I will not kill my best friend."

He sighed and turned around to face Caroline. He bend down and shoved the pencil deeper into Carolines hand. She squealed and Elena had to blink back the tears.

"Why are you doing this?" She shouted at him.

Alaric looked at her sadly. "Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at you. How is this right?!" Elena snorted.

He pointed at Caroline with the stake. "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now, how is that right?" He stood in front of Elena and bend down to be on the same level. "Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them." Elena defended herself, but deep down she knew he was right, she knew, that her parents wouldn't be proud of her for protecting vampires. But she was the doppelganger, if she had no vampire friends, then she would have been dead since the sacrifice.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!" He bellowed and pressed the stake into Elenas hands.

Then he grabbed her arm and shoved her in front of Caroline. Elena looked at Caroline trying to reassure her that she would never hurt her best friend and from the corner of her eyes she saw that Alaric was standing right next to her. This was her only chance, if she could distract him for a moment, she would be able to save Caroline.

She took a deep breath and turned to stake him, but before the stake could make contact, Alaric grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "I thought, I taught you better than that." He growled.

Elena felt the measuring cup right next to her free hand and closed her fingers around it. "You did." She hissed before breaking it on his face.

He screamed and let her go instantly. Elena grabbed one of the razorblades on the windowsill and ran over to free Carolines hands. She pushed her friend towards the door. "Get help."

Caroline used her vampire speed to exit the room and Elena tried to follow her. Just as she reached the door, she bumped right into Alaric. It didn't really matter, the only thing that mattered was that her friend was safe.

Elena tried to run back into the room, but was stopped by Alaric appearing in front of her again. He took a step towards her, she couldn't help but think of an animal approaching his prey. Then everything went to fast for Elenas eyes and the next thing she felt was an agonizing pain in her back and slumped onto the lockers. Before she could steady herself, Alaric grabbed her throat and her air supply was cut short.

"I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live."

"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me." Elena panted.

She saw Alarics face chance and a part of her died. He now had red eyes, dark veins around them and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. She knew that there was no way of bringing the old Alaric back. The one, who had stayed with after Jennas death, the one, who was such a good friend to Damon. Alaric was a vampire and he was angry, he would kill her.

"Do it! Kill me!" She screamed at him. Everything was better than seeing him like this. But to her surprise he released her and took a step back. Free from his iron grip, she took a few short breaths to ask him, why he didn't do it.

And then they grabbed him. Stefan and Damon. One on each side of Alaric. Elena started to run away, but stopped dead when she heard bones breaking and two bodies crashing to the ground. She turned to look at them and saw Klaus gripping Alarics heart.

Why did he stop? Why didn't he just kill her? She thought while watching Alaric breaking Klaus' hand. And then it hit her, the words of Esther came back to her. She had told her that Alaric wasn't truly immortal, that he would die, when the time is right. She came back to kill Klaus and she knew that Klaus would protect Elena to make sure he can create more hybrids.

Alaric had the stake just above Klaus' heart now and Elena had to stop him, if Klaus died, then there was a chance that all of her friends would die too. She needed to stop him. She realized that the razor blade was in her hand and had an idea. It was risky, but it could safe her friends lives.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Let him go or I'll kill myself." She held the razor blade to the side of her neck.

Alaric looked at her, then back to Klaus, who was still trying to push the stake away from him. "Put it down, Elena." Alaric growled.

"Why? Because you still need me alive? There is a reason, why Esther used me to make you, isn't there?" She tried to speak fearless, she wanted to sound sure. "She didn't want you to be immortal. So she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So when I die, you die, too. That's it. It has to be."

He continued to look from her to Klaus and back. "You are wrong."

Elena took a step closer to them. "Am I ?" She challenged him and started to cut into her throat. To say that it was painful would be an understatement, but Elena managed not to scream. She had hurt herself before to keep her friends safe and she would gladly die for them. She shot a look at Stefans and Damons lifeless bodies and cut deeper.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Alaric yelled and rushed over to her. The last things she felt before loosing consciousness, were his arms holding by the waist and the wind that was shuffling through her hair.

* * *

**If you read it and liked it, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since the first chapter was pretty much like the series I wanted to upload the second one, too.**

**It's not much, but.. enjoy & review.**

**Still don't own The Vampire Diaries. ;)**

* * *

"Rebekah, sweetheart." Klaus yelled as he entered his manor.

The manor was almost completely empty and he suppressed the feeling that was threatening him to sit and break down. Everything he had ever wanted was to live here, with his family. He wanted it to be like before, before becoming vampires, before finding out that he was different, before finding out that his own mother turned against him.

"What do you want, Nik?" Rebekah asked acidly. She was standing at the top of the stairs and looked down at him with clear hatred in her eyes. He had hurt her again, all because of this doppelganger. He should have just killed her. Well, that was exactly what they had to do now.

"Call, Elijah." He tried to sound apologetic. "Tell him he needs to get back to Mystic Falls, I have found the way to kill the hunter."

Rebekah's face changed immediately, the hate was replace by hope. "How?"

"We need to kill Elena. I'll call Kol." He replied with a smile on his lips. She smiled back at him, warmly. And he knew he had her back, at least one of them was still true to him, his stubborn little sister.

* * *

"Ah, why am I still alive?" Damon muttered.

He was still lying on the floor, where Alaric had killed him and Stefan. Stefan, where was he? Damon turned his head and saw his little brother lying right next to him, still dead. He sighed and got up, taking his ringing phone out of his pocket at the same time.

"What?" He asked annoyed, he wasn't in the mood for Blondie. His best friend was the new big bad and had just kicked his ass.

"_Finally!"_ Caroline yelled relieved. _"I've been calling you for hours. Never mind, Alaric has Elena."_

"What? _Why?_" Damon frowned. Why couldn't they kidnap anyone else?

"_Well, because if Elena dies so does Alaric. I came back to the school to see if you were alright, but then I heard Elena screaming at Alaric and she tried to kill herself. Then they were gone. I tried to track them, but he was just to fast." _Caroline was jabbering and Damon needed to stop her.

"Wait. The only was for Alaric to die is, when _Elena _dies?" He just wanted to be sure. That girl truly was a magnet for every evil vampires. Every one needed her alive and yet she was always the one in danger.

"Noo." Stefan growled from the floor. Ah, he had finally returned. Seemed like another brotherly road trip to rescue the girl they loved was coming up.

"Welcome back, brother. Get up, we have a girl to find."

"_I am at Bonnies now, she says that we should meet at your place." _Caroline said.

"Fine." Damon snarled and waited for Stefan to get to his feet.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, sadly. Just my ideas and creepy fantasies. ;)**

* * *

Elena woke up in a soft bed, covered by heavy covers. She felt an humming pain in her temples and groaned.

"Finally."

She gasped and opened her eyes. She was in an spacious room, which was dimly lit. Alaric was sitting on a chair next to the door and was playing with the white oak stake. While she was in the middle of a kingsize bed with dark blue covers.

"Where are we?" She chocked, her throat was apparently still sour.

Aside from the bed and the chair, the room was stocked with a small dresser and a window, which was covered by thick curtains.

"It doesn't matter." Alaric replied coldly. "Do you have any idea, how stupid you are?"

"Excuse me?" She asked sharply.

"You have told Klaus how to kill me and now every living vampire, without a death wish will come after you."

Elena shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"How can you be so ignorant? You should have just shut your big mouth and let me finish the monster, that killed you aunt." He blamed her.

All that she had thought about were her friends. She didn't want to loose anyone else, was that selfish? "I just wanted to protect everyone that I love. If Klaus dies, than they could die, too."

"They are already dead, Elena." Alaric shouted at her.

Elena shook her head in protest. "No!"

A hand gripped Elenas chin and held her head still. She opened her eyes to see Alaric bending down to her.

"What do you want from me?" She cried. His grip was getting harder.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." He murmured with an ice cold voice.

"Wha..-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, Alaric had thrown her onto the floor and her left shoulder was in burning pain.

"Alaric, Stop!" She pleaded, but he just kicked her stomach hard. Her ears were filled with her own screams and it felt like being on fire and frozen at the same time.

"Get up!" Alaric demanded.

The pain was so strong that she curled up in a ball in front of his feet. He sighed and grasped her right arm. She winced at his hold and he pulled her up roughly to stand on her own feet.

"Don't." She whimpered.

He laughed at her and flung her against the door. She took the handle and jerked the door open. While she ran down the corridor, she asked herself why Alaric hadn't stopped her yet. Either the next door was closed, or there was no way out, but she still ran. She wanted to get away from this cold Alaric. Why did the people she loved turn into something that wanted to hurt her? First Stefan, now Alaric. She couldn't face him again, she needed to get away from here.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she desperately hoped that the door wasn't locked. And to her surprise it opened and Elena saw stairs going up. She didn't think about the destination, she just ran.

On top of the stairs was another closed door and her heart sank. But before she could test her theory, Alaric was standing in front of it. He looked down at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"Let me go." Elena panted.

And then she felt her weight shift backwards with nothing to hold on to. She opened her eyes wide in fear and whirled with her arms to gain some control. There was another slight push and she fell. She could feel each step as it collided with her body until she finally reached the ground.

"I am sorry, Elena." Alaric muttered and Elena got up slowly. He walked down the stairs towards her and she stumbled backwards. When he reached the ground, her back hit a wall. No, it was the door. She turned around to open it, but this time it was locked.

She knew Alaric wouldn't kill her. He would torture her to the brink of death and heal her until he thought she had learned her lesson. Oh god. She bit back a scream and got into the fighting position he and Damon had showed her a few months ago. His features changed and he looked amused.

"Do you really think you can fight me?"

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "You were the one that told me, I was the strongest person you know and that I could do pretty much everything."

"Ah." He smirked. "You mean back when I was weak, dumb and friends with vampires?"

Elena gulped. "No, back when you were a real man."

His smirk froze and anger lit up in his eyes. "Watch your tongue, Elena." He whispered deadly.

Elena tried to hide her goosebumps from him and held her ground. "I am just telling you the truth. You are weak now. You are not a man. You are just the weakest parts of the real man you were before."

Alaric captured her by the waist and rushed up the stairs and through the door. He let her go and Elena took a few steps back from him. They were standing in a big kitchen with dark wooden floors and with tiles on the walls. He closed the door with a loud bang and scratched his chin while observing Elena's every move.

"Eat something." He said finally.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You find something in the refrigerator." When Elena didn't make a move, he added, "This wasn't a request. Eat or I'll make you."

She gulped and stomped over to the fridge. She picked up a sandwich and walked over to the table, while glaring at Alaric, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him bluntly.

He looked up to her. "I was trying to decide how to punish you for what you said."

Elena gasped. "You can't kill me."

He smirked at her. "No, _that _I can't do, obviously. Now, eat and let me think."

Elena thought it would be best to listen to him, before he had the brilliant idea of killing Jeremy or Bonnie or Caroline or anyone else. She sighed and unwrapped the sandwich. Why did she always had to end up in situations, where her life was save and someone else had to suffer for her? She bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly, while tears where welling up in her eyes. No, she would _not _cry in front of Alaric, the latest original vampire hunter.

So she started to chew a little bit more excessive and let her thoughts wander back to Mystic Falls. Well, she assumed that they had left, since the town was crawling with vampires, who wanted her dead, including the originals.

The originals, she was the only person, who could safe their lives. Again. She was just an 18 year old girl and had to deal with a thousand year old homicidal hybrid and his four vampire siblings, their resurrected witch mother and her plan to kill her immortal children. Everything that Esther had done since her return had required Elenas assistance, whether it was forced or from an mutual aspect. Of course Elena hadn't known that killing the originals would lead to killing all vampires, Esther had simply _forget_ to mention that part.

When she had learned that Stefan was a vampire, she had been so scared, she had never thought that she would play such an important in this world, yet sometimes she felt like her blood was the solution for every witch problem. She sighed.

"Come on, finish it. We have to move on!" Alaric had apparently been watching her. She held the long forgotten sandwich lazily in hand, while thinking about the disturbing renewals in her life since the sacrifice. Elena was startled, for a minute or two she had completely blanked out that she was help captive by the new strongest creature on this earth and was his kryptonite.

"Um." She responded awkwardly. Her brain finally kicking in again. "Where are we going anyway? I thought you wanted to kill every last original before leaving?"

"Are you mocking me? And you should be glad. As soon as they are dead, I will kill you. And trust me, it will be painful." He spoke with such seriousness that Elenas heart clenched.

He smirked at her, clearly satisfied by her reaction. "It's not safe for you.. I mean for _us. _If you remain here. I need to get you somewhere safe before I come back and finish the work we started."

"We didn't do anything together." Elena protested.

"So, it wasn't you, Stefan and Matt, who killed an original and his entire bloodline?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was different. We didn't know that..-" She started but he cut in.

"I know, I know. Your pathetic _vampire _boyfriend and his narcissistic brother had no idea that they were endangering their own lives by killing him." He said sarcastically.

"Don't say that. Damon is your best friend and he wou..-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Alaric had shot up and jerked her to the fridge, holding her throat loosely.

"Don't.." He whispered viciously. "Don't ever say that again."

"Or what?" Elena snorted.

People say that actions speak louder than any word and Elena could understand that now. Alaric had gripped her wrist and has casually snapped it. She shrieked and Alaric let her go.

"Say it again and I'll break your other wrist." He had turned around and was walking back to the table, where he had left the white oak stake.

Elena stayed slumped against the fridge and tried to ignore the waves of pain that radiated from her wrist into her whole body.

"I'll be back in a second. If you leave this room, I will find you and break your leg, do you understand?" He turned to look at her and waited for any sign of confirmation.

Elena nodded slowly and watched Alaric leave through the door, they had entered the kitchen. She waited a while to make sure he wouldn't hear her move and walked over to the drawers. She needed a weapon, anything. In the third drawer she opened, she found a folding knife, big enough to cause heavy injuries, for humans anyway. She put it into her bra and tiptoed back to the fridge to get some ice for her wrist. It was throbbing continuous, making it hard for her to blend it out.

To her luck, she found a few ice cubes and she wrapped them in one of the kitchen towels, she had found in the second drawer. With her pain a little eased she wandered over to the table to finish off her dinner. Or was is it breakfast? Or lunch? She realized now that she had no idea what time it was and when they had left the school.

Would the originals come after her or would they be to afraid to face Alaric and his indestructible weapon that could kill them too easily. Maybe Elijah would look for her. No, he wouldn't after everything that happened, she was sure that he couldn't care less about her. He had thrown her into a whole in the ground and set Rebekah on her tails. But he had apologized. He had wrote her a letter in which he said he would it regret it _forever_, maybe he would show up after all. Hopefully not, she thought bitterly, Alaric would kill him and Elena wouldn't be able to help him this time.

"You have listened to me for once."

She jumped up and had almost shrieked. Alaric was standing in the doorway carrying a small bag in his right hand, looking slightly amused. No, not really amused, it was more like a predator watching his prey. Well, that was exactly the case. He was a vampire and Elena was a mere human.

"We are leaving." Alaric announced. "Get up!"

Elena obeyed without hesitation, she had no wish walking around with two broken wrists or any other part of her body broken. She cleared her throat cautiously. "Um. Can I get new ice cubes before we leave?"

His gaze rested on her wrapped wrist for a long second and finally he nodded. "Be quick."

She hurried over to the fridge and pulled out the rest of the cubes. It would be impossible to squeeze the water out of the kitchen towel with one hand, so she took a new one out of the drawer and wrapped the ice cubes loosely around her aching wrist, the new cold bringing her some relief. When she was done, she turned to see Alaric standing in front of the other door, observing her. She joined him quietly and they left the house without any word. She knew she could never run, never escape him. He was so much stronger than everything she had ever met and yet he needed her alive. Just like Klaus, she thought. It was awful to compare Alaric to Klaus, yet they were so much alike, now.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, sadly.**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on Damon's persian rug surrounded by candles and was staring at the map in front of her. Jeremy's blood was spread over the map. Every eye on the room was set on her, everybody was waiting for her to say something.

"It doesn't work." Bonnie sighed eventually.

Jeremy was the first one to react. "What do you mean, Bonnie?"

"I mean," She said turning her head around to look at him. "the spirits are blocking me."

Jeremy was sitting on the couch and held a tissue to his bleeding finger. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were pressed together tightly.

"Then unblock them" Damon bellowed from his liquor tray, pouring himself his billionth drink.

"It doesn't work that way." Bonnie replied.

"Then how _does _it work?" Stefan asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I don't know. You have to understand, when Esther made Alaric, she put a spell on both him and Elena. I don't know when _or if_ the spell will fade away."

"You're kidding me, right?" Damon growled. He took a few steps towards Bonnie, pointing at her with his half empty glass.

"Damon." Caroline muttered cautious.

"The spell will fade, eventually."

Every single head turned to the door. The person, who had spoke was none other than Elijah. He was standing there in one of his suits, looking at Bonnie.

"Well, well. Look who's back." Damon spat out.

"Yes, Damon. I am pleased to see you, _too_." Elijah replied with his usual calm voice.

Stefan took a step towards Jeremy, to stand between the door and the couch. "What do you want?"

"I am here to help you." Elijah replied calmly but with honesty in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Damon muttered and went to pour himself another drink.

"Rebekah called me, she told me that Alaric has Elena and she is the one, who has to die to kill Alaric." Elijah told them casually.

"Nothing new." Damon murmured to himself.

"Klaus has asked a witch to track them down. If they find them before us, they will kill Elena." Elijah continued as if Damon hadn't spoken.

"_Us?" _Caroline asked. She was holding back, since this was her time speaking to this original.

"Yes." He nodded at her. "I am here to offer you my help."

"Why?" Jeremy frowned.

"Because, I don't want Elena to die." He stated and for a heartbeat there was a sad smile on his lips.

"_Why? _If she dies, so does Alaric._" _Damon asked now.

"There are other ways of stopping him." Elijah said.

"Yeah, desiccation. Been there, done that." Damon muttered and finished his drink.

"Yes. But my sister told me, that the two of you and Niklaus weren't strong enough."

"He killed Damon and me in like two seconds." Stefan admitted.

"Thats why we need you." He said looking directly at Bonnie. "You can give him an aneurysm to distract him, while we take the stake away. Then _we, _I mean Stefan, Damon, Caroline and me, can hold him down long enough for you to stop his heartbeat."

"Tyler can help, too." Caroline suggested.

"The hybrid?" Elijah looked confused. "Isn't he searching for Alaric?"

Caroline shook her head enthusiastically. "He broke his sire bond to Klaus."

Elijah's eyes widened in surprise. "May I ask, how he did accomplish that?"

"He turned." Damon said sounding bored. "About a million times."

"Until it didn't hurt him anymore." Caroline added, her face was somewhere between pure happiness and pain.

Elijah nodded and turned back at Stefan. "So, do you want me to help you?"

"Like I said before, Elijah. The more, the merrier." Instead of Stefan, Damon replied.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Klaus growled. He hated waiting, being stuck.

"I can't get through. I can feel a protection spell, cloaking them." The warlock stuttered.

"What?" Rebekah asked confused. "How is that possible?"

"The magic, that is cloaking them is extremely powerful." The warlock replied.

"Esther." Klaus growled under his breath.

"No, Nik. Mother is dead, she couldn't do it." Came Rebekah's shaky reply.

"It is possible, that she had casted the spell before her death. If that is the matter, than it will fade in a few days." The warlock mused.

"When exactly?" Klaus became impatient.

"I don't know, but I will try it every few hours."

"Make that every hour. We need to find them fast." Klaus growled and left the room. Rebekah followed him and slammed the door shut behind them. They went into the living room and saw Kol waiting for them, lounging casually in one of the leather couches.

"So where is my favorite brother?" Kol greeted.

"He said he'll be here." Rebekah told him.

"So, when are we leaving?" Kol smirked at Klaus.

"As soon as the warlock finds them."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A lot of Alaric and Elena in this chapter. And I would very much appreciate it, if you left a review.**

**Otherwise I don't know what you're thinking about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Alaric had led her to a car, a brand new pick up, which looked rather luxurious for his old taste.

"It's a german car." Alaric stated as he followed her gaze. "Just like my name."

She didn't know that vampire Alaric was capable of joking but made no move of showing any sign of amusement.

"I compelled the salesman to gift it to me." He continued. "I couldn't leave any credit card trails for _them_."

He had opened the door for her and waited. Elena looked confused. Why did he bother with holding the door open for her?

"Well, if you hadn't noticed the car is quite high and you have only one useful hand." He explained coldly. "I just don't want you to stumble and break your neck. It wouldn't just end your life."

Elena sighed and let him place her into the passenger seat. He even fastened her seat belt and she felt like a disabled child. He closed the door softly, probably still trying to adjust to his new supernatural strength and rushed to the other side in vampire speed. Once he was comfortable in his seat, he started the engine and they left the driveway of the house. Elena could see now that there was nothing but woods surrounding the house, there was no road sign, no street lights.

The fast turning of the tires made the rocks beneath the car crunch, as they left the gravel path and drove onto the highway. Elena glanced at the dashboard, it was a little past midnight. The sun would probably rise in five or six hours. Since Alaric hadn't gotten a daylight ring, she assumed that they would spent the daytime somewhere inside. If she had any chance of running away it would be during the day. Elena decided to get some sleep, while it was still dark, so that she had enough strength to escape. As she settled a little bit deeper into her seat, Alaric cleared his throat. She looked up at him and her eyes locked with his, she couldn't look away. Oh no, he was about to compel her.

"You will not sleep until the sun rises." He demanded.

"I will not sleep until the sun rises." Elena repeated mechanically. Great, there goes her master plan.

He smirked at her. "I know you, Elena. Don't think you can ever fool me." Then turned his head back to the road.

Elena sighed and turned to her window. The pain in her wrist was getting stronger and she tried not to move it. She had placed them gently on her lap, covering her wounded hand with the healthy one. She didn't know what else to do, so she rested her forehead on the window and watched as they left the familiar woods behind. She knew that they had been somewhere near Mystic Falls, since it had been broad daylight, when Alaric had kidnapped her from the school. And now she could see that they were leaving the familiar surroundings behind. Would she be able to see Jeremy ever again? Would she be able to tell Stefan _and _Damon that she loved them? Both of them. Would she ever have a silly sleepover with Bonnie and Caroline again? Would she see any of them before either she was killed by an original to end Alaric or they were killed by him and then he killed her to end his own life. Both scenarios ended with her own death, so she didn't waste more thought to it. She was the doppelganger, she was born to die, it was as simple as that.

* * *

Just as the sky was getting lighter, Alaric had stopped the car in front of an empty storage house. He got out of the car using his new abilities and offered Elena his hand to help her out. Since her right wrist was broken she awkwardly tried to take it with her left hand, but Alaric seemed not in the mood for acts of balance, so he closed his arm around her waist and swiftly placed her next to him.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as she suspiciously eyed the storage house.

"Shelter for the day." Alaric stated simply.

"In there?" Elena pointed to the building.

Alaric nodded quickly. "Stop being a whiny bitch and move your ass."

Elenas mouth fell open and she stared at the back of head in disbelief. Did she hear him right? Even Klaus hadn't insulted her like that. Wow.

"Come, Elena. Or I will have to make you." He threatened.

Elena hurried behind him, spotting the small bag in his hand again. For a moment she wondered what it would be, but then realized that it must be blood. He doesn't really need anything else, he was practically indestructible, just like his weapon.

When they arrived at the door, Alaric applied a slight amount of pressure on the handle and the lock broke. Well at least she wouldn't be locked in, she thought as she entered the huge vacant hall. There were a few big boxes and a lot of dust.

"Perfect." Alaric muttered and closed the door behind them.

Elena was already planning her escape, when Alaric stood in front of her locking their gazes again. Oh no.

"You will not leave this building until I tell you to."

"I will not leave until you tell me to." She repeated and after snapping out of his gaze, she had the urge to slam her head against a wall.

He smiled. "I told you. You can make yourself comfortable." He opened the bag and handed her a bottle of water and another sandwich. "I don't want you to starve or die of thirst."

Elena took the food and marched over to the far end of the room. Her body told her that the sun must have risen in the meantime. She greedily ate the sandwich and took two deep gulps from the water. Then she climbed onto one of the large boxes and lay down. She would just sleep, there was nothing else she could do. The only positive things, where that Alaric wasn't aware of the knife in her bra and that her wrist didn't hurt so much anymore. It didn't take long and she fell asleep.

* * *

She jerked up, when she felt something shuffle beneath her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone, well, couldn't see Alaric. Then she felt it again. There was definitely someone or something under her. Oh god, there was something in the box, something alive. When the box moved again, she jumped down screeching. As her feet made contact with the floor, her ankle cracked and she screamed in pain.

Alaric was kneeling beside her now, looking genuinely worried. "What happened?"

"I.. I.." Elena gasped. The shock of waking up so suddenly, the pain in her wrist and the newly added pain in her ankle made it hard to breathe. "There is something." She stuttered finally, pointing at the box.

"What?" Alaric sounded annoyed and confused at the same time.

"There is something inside of the box." Elena explained. "It moved."

He stood up and took a few steps closer to the box. And then it shuffled again. Alaric stood still for a while, his body tense, listening. But then he relaxed and let out a barking laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked annoyed. She had been so afraid and now he was laughing, it was getting on her nerves.

"It's just a cat." Alaric told her. "Well, she and her kittens."

Elena let her bottom plump down on the floor and pulled her injured ankle to her body to examine it. "Ouw."

Alaric turned to look down at her. "Well, seems like you don't need my help to hurt you after all."

Elena snorted. "Thanks for your concern. You know, if the originals find us and I can't run from them because of this injury, we'll be dead."

At that words Alaric snorted. "Do you really think you could run from them, if you were at full health? If they find us, there is _nothing _in your power to stop them from killing you, I mean us."

"Well, maybe you could give me a little of your blood to heal me. So that I don't have to walk around like an damaged doll." Elena bit back.

Alaric's face vamped out and Elena gasped. "That is exactly the kind of behavior I want you to forget. Stop relying on vampires, Elena!"

"Why?" Elena asked bluntly.

"Because you are human. You should learn that injuries like this heal with time not with blood. Stop putting your trust, no your faith in those heartless creatures." Alaric yelled. It was similar to his outburst in his class room.

"You surely mean _us_ heartless creatures." Elena corrected him.

And that comment earned her another outburst, she was jerked up by her hair and thrown down hard. She cried out but didn't move. She waited for the pain to fade, but Alaric seemed to have other plans for her.

"Get up." His voice was low, dangerous.

"No." Elena cried.

"I said. Get. Up." With those words her grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her up slowly. She screamed and tried to fight him off, but that made it only hurt more. When she reached a standing position, Alaric let go of her hair. She shifted her weight to her uninjured feet and tried to get her breathing under control. She had tears in her eyes from the pain applied to her head.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried. "Ric? Why?"

"Because, Elena." He spoke, while walking around her. "I am a vampire and I have no tolerance for weak humans, who put their trust into my kind. I want you to fight for yourself, not for them."

She shivered as she felt his touch on her shoulders. "But I love them." She panted.

"Then stop loving them." And then she felt it. His sharp fangs piercing through the skin on the side of her neck. She knew this feeling, she knew how it felt to be fed on, but it didn't made it any less painful. She cried out, she wiggled under his strong grip, but he didn't stop. Oh god, maybe he wasn't able to control himself. Maybe he would kill her without realizing it.

"Alaric! Stop! STOP!" She yelled while her body was getting weaker and eventually he released her. Her body felt numb, so didn't feel the collision with the ground. She just laid still and closed her eyes, waiting to pass out. Waiting to be free of the pain.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So another short chapter about the ongoings in MF. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Come on, Bonnie. We need to find them before the sun sets." Damon snarled.

The boarding house was the new headquarters for the newest '_safe Elena' _mission and everybody was gathered in the parlor. Damon was as usual drinking. Bonnie was on the floor with the map in front of her, again. While Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline sat on the couch. Elijah was sitting in the arm chair and watched Damon.

"Patience, he won't hurt her." Elijah said in his usual calm voice to which Damon only snorted.

"Yeah, sure." He said and continued to pace back and forth.

"No, Elijah is right. He won't hurt her." Stefan tried to reason with his brother.

"Let me tell you something, Stefan." Damon growled. "Fist of all, I am so sick of the _Elijah-is-right crap. _Secondly, I know that he won't kill her, but that doesn't mean he won't _hurt_ her."

Stefan sighed.

"And last but not least, we need to find them before _your_" He pointed at Elijah with his index finger. "lunatic siblings find them."

Elijah sighed, too. "You are right, if they get to them before us, Elena is as good as dead."

Damon shot Stefan his best '_told ya' _look and came to a stop in front of Bonnie. "So? Judgey say something. Anything." He almost pleaded.

"Damon, let her concentrate, for gods sake." Caroline yelled. "We are all worried. Believe me. But it doesn't make it any easier, if you run around like an headless cockroach and yell at everything that moves."

Elijah suppressed a smile and shifted to look at Bonnie again. But his interest was caught by Tyler entering the room.

"She's right. And Klaus has no idea where they are, he has his hybrids still on the look out." Tyler stated.

Damon looked relieved. "Good."

"I have something." Bonnie interrupted them. "Here." She pointed at the point where Jeremy's blood had settled on the map. "It's a few hours away from here."

"So we can find them before they move on?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Hopefully." Bonnie replied.

"Jeremy, you are so not coming with us." Caroline said with a more gentle voice. "Leave this fight to the vampires. For once."

But Bonnie replied. "He has to come, Care. I need him to desiccate Alaric."

"Ok, let's go. I suggest we take three cars." Damon said enthusiastically. "Everyone remembers their part?" Everyone nodded and Damon turned to Elijah. "This plan is totally relaying on you. If you have any intentions of stabbing us in the back _again_, then please tell us now."

"I have no intentions of doing that, Damon." Elijah replied coolly.

"Good. I would stick to that, if I were you." Damon snarled and then the vampires left to free Elena from the new big bad, formerly known as Alaric Saltzman, Damons bourbon buddy.

* * *

Rebekah entered the library, where Kol and Klaus were waiting for any changes. They had both a drink in their hand and were talking about a party from the 1870's.

"Nik, I am worried. Elijah hasn't returned any of my calls, since I told him the hunter took the doppelganger. Do you think he got to him?" Rebekah interrupted them.

"Elijah has turned many vampires and I think we would realize if he was dead." Klaus stated coolly not looking up at her.

"Maybe, he thinks he can rescue her from the hunter. Sweep her off her feet and ride into the sunset with her. He was fancying her, wasn't he?" Kol asked rather amused.

"No." Rebekah replied angrily. "He would never do that. She _is _the reason, why our lives are in danger, Kol. He would never spare a silly little human for the sake of his family, am I right Nik?"

"Hmm." Klaus was still thinking about Kol's words.

"I have found them, Klaus." Came a the voice of the warlock from the room next door.

"Please show me." He got up from his chair and walked towards the door, then turned to his younger siblings. "Get ready. We're going to kill my doppelganger."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The next time Elena woke up, she saw Alaric kneeling down beside her. No, stop, that wasn't Alaric. Elena looked into the face of the man beside her and gasped.

"Elijah?"

Was he here to kill her? Why wasn't she dead by now? He was just looking at her and she couldn't help herself, her body reacted with fear and relief at the same time.

"Relax. Elena, I won't harm you. Your friends have lured Alaric outside, I came in to take you." Elijah explained with his soft warm voice.

Tears welled up in Elenas eyes and she shook her head slightly. "I..I can't."

Elijah frowned his brows for a split second but then he seemed to understand. "Then hide. I will help your friends to disarm Alaric."

Elena nodded and new energy washed over her. Elijah helped her stand up and she was surprised that her ankle didn't gave in. Well, an adrenaline rush has occasionally it's uses.

"Be careful." She whispered and Elijah disappeared.

She turned around and walked back to the place, where she had slept before. Maybe she should just join the cat and her kittens underneath the box. But she decided to hide behind it.

"Elena."

That voice made Elenas blood run cold, she stopped dead and looked around. No, that was just an illusion, it can't be. _She _can't be alive. But then she appeared just in front of her. She looked exactly like the day, she turned Alaric, well, without the blood strains.

"Esther." Elena whispered fearfully.

"I need you to accompany me." Esther said casually and turned around.

Oh no, this can't be good. She is still here and all of her friends were just outside, fighting against Alaric.

"_Now._" Esther demanded and Elenas body started to move without her own permission. They walked over to the wall opposite the door. Esther stopped but Elena couldn't, she couldn't stop walking, she couldn't talk or do anything she wanted to.

Something caught her eyes and she looked at the floor around her. There was a thin line of salt around her, forming a half circle, which ended by the wall. When she was inside that circle, her body stopped and she fell to the floor, her back leaning on something, she didn't know it was there. When her muscles were finally her own again she turned to look at the object, she was leaning on. It felt like a wall, but.. there was _nothing. _Oh shit! That was a trap. She couldn't leave the circle. Hopefully no one could get in either, she thought bitterly.

Elena turned to look back at the door, maybe she could see one of her friends. But all she could see, was a small opening, which was the door. She hadn't realized that this wall was so far away, but she assumed that the distance had to be nearly 100 meters. She frowned, where was Esther?

* * *

**The return of the creepy b**** ;)!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elijah returned to the parking lot in front of the building. Caroline and Abby were on the floor with broken bones and Stefan, Damon and Tyler were busy fighting off Alaric. He shot at Bonnie, who was standing by her car with an unconscious Jeremy. He nodded at her and joined Stefan and Damon.

Alaric was strong, stronger than him. For over a thousand years no one, not even Klaus had the power to hurt him like that. Even with Stefan, Damon and a hybrid on his side, there was not a single moment they held the upper hand. And just as he wanted to tell Bonnie to start, he saw them. His siblings, all three of them. Without a word Klaus, Kol and even Rebekah joined them. By that time Caroline and Abby were fully healed and at there side, too. Nine vampires including four originals were not enough to overpower Alaric.

"Thank you for coming here." Alaric laughed. "You spared me the search."

And with those words he disappeared back into the storage house. They followed him without hesitation, his siblings to find Elena, the others to keep them from killing her. Elijah saw her on the far end, his siblings had almost reached her. The only one, who could keep up with them was him. Neither Stefan nor Damon was fast enough, so Elijah used all of his strength to outrun his siblings.

He could see and hear Elena scream, she begged him to stop, her heart was beating frantically. Did she think, he would kill her? But he didn't stop, he needed to save her. And then, something stopped him. It was like he had run into a brick wall. Elena was crying and a second later his siblings were stopped by the same invisible wall, just a meter away from Elena.

"What in hell?" Rebekah shrieked.

Elena shook her head. "No. No. No. You need to get out of here, all of you. _NOW!_"

And then someone else spoke. Someone, who shouldn't be here, someone, who should be dead. "Hello, my children."

"Esther." Klaus growled.

And when Elijah take his eyes off of Elenas miserable form, he saw it. There was salt around her and around them. Two half circles, two barriers. They were trapped, with the hunter. They were as good as dead.

"Like I said," Alaric snarled, while stepping into the bigger circle. "Thank you, for making this so easy."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter. Just to warn you, I am going to write a sequel to this.**

**So if you liked this story, stay tuned for the next part of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena felt like hours had past since Esther had trapped her in the circle. She was standing there, trying to hear something, but the only sounds that reached her, were muffed bangs and screams. She was about to go out of her mind.

And then somebody entered the storage house. She squinted and saw Alaric coming closer. Was it over? Did he kill them? Was he coming for her now? She took a few steps back. She could see other figures entering the building. The originals. She had recognized Rebekah's blonde hair. Elena sighed in relief, they were still alive. She wasn't sure which one of the figures was Kol and which one was Klaus, but the three of them were coming closer. Uh oh.

Someone outran them. She knew that it had to be Elijah, no one else would be able to out run an original. He was coming closer. Elena wanted to warn him, warn them that something was off. She wanted to tell them, that Esther was here. But all she could say was, that they needed to leave. But they had already reached her and were stopped by the invisible wall. They couldn't get through to her.

"What in hell?" Rebekah yelled furiously. Someone else growled something, but Elena didn't hear it. She was still screaming, still trying to warn them.

But them Elijah's face changed and Elena followed his gaze. There was another circle, much bigger than hers. Surrounding her and the originals. Oh no! That was _bad. _Alaric came closer in human speed, enjoying the sight of the trapped originals.

"Like I said. Thank you, for making this so easy." Alaric said as he stepped into the circle.

Esther had reappeared on the other side of the second circle, smiling victoriously at her children. Alaric took out the stake and turned it in his hands.

"Why aren't you fighting him?" Elena yelled with tears in her eyes, clouding her sight. "He will kill you. You have to _FIGHT!_". The originals were just standing in their places. Not moving, not fighting.

"They _can't._" Esther smiled.

"Don't do this, Esther. You can't kill them." Elena pleaded looking back to Elijah. "Don't do this. I am begging you."

Elijah smiled at her, just like he was trying to apologize. Elena shook her head and saw Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Abby, Caroline and Bonnie rushing to them. They couldn't step over the salt, so they were to far away. Stefan and Damon tried to push themselves inside looking at her with clear horror in their eyes, while Bonnie looked utterly devastated. What had happened?

"_So._" Alaric said stepping closer to Rebekah. "I would say, ladies first."

"NO!" The screams of Elijah, Kol, Klaus and Elena mixed together. All of them looking murderously at Alaric.

Elena had to do something. She had to stop him, but there was no way for her to leave this circle, no way of stopping Alaric. _Wait, there was a way. _Elena reached under her shirt and took out the pocket knife. She tried not to bring focus to her, but Elijah was watching her closely. When he spotted the knife, his face turned into a pained grimace. He shook his head. But Elena nodded at him, she had no other choice, she was the only one, who could put an end to this. An end to Alaric.

"Or should I start with the oldest one." Alaric mused, turning to Elijah.

Elena's body began to tremble, she needed to act fast, otherwise Elijah could die. "Alaric!" Elena's voice was cracking, but Alaric stopped in his movement. "Stop!"

He looked at her annoyed. "Why? Do you want to do the honors, since he kidnapped you and trapped you into a hole?"

"No, I want you to watch me dying." Elena replied coldly and stretched out her hand, she needed enough force to plunge it deeply into her heart.

"Elena, no!"

She didn't know, which voice was the loudest, but she could clearly hear Damon's, Stefan's, Alaric's and Elijah's. But she ignored them and pushed the knife deep into her chest. It took her a minute to feel the pain, but when she did, she fell to the ground. Her blood was already soaking her clothes and the floor. She pulled the knife out and let it fall beside her.

As she felt her body slowly go numb, she watched them, all of them. The surprised originals. And Her friends, no her _family_. They were screaming and crying, trying to get trough the invisible barrier between them. She saw Damon and Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. But where was Jeremy? Her little brother, who was now loosing the last person on earth he called family. She was glad that he didn't see her bleed to death but _she_ wanted to see him, she needed to see him one last time. Even just to tell him that he would be fine, that the pain would go away, but he already knew that. He had lost as much as she did. She wasn't the only one that had suffered.

And finally her gaze fell upon Alaric, desperately trying to breathe just like her. In his eyes she could she Jenna from behind a circle of fire, with a stake through her heart, John slumping towards the floor, while she was breathing again, her parents loosing consciousness under the water, while Stefan pulled her out, Isobel ripping off her necklace and burning away in the sun and Ric, his skin turning grey with nothing but remorse in his eyes. All of them had died for or because of her. Every single one, gave their life for hers, but in the end it didn't mattered. _She was the doppelganger, she was born to die._

_-the end_-

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
